


heavy is the crown

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bondage, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Gangbang (mentioned), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Riverdale - pre-Season 3, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: As their Queen, Betty is to tend to the needs of the Serpents: mind, soul, and body.





	heavy is the crown

**Author's Note:**

> Serpent Queen Betty being little more than a sex slave for the Serpents is definitely a theme I want to come back to. Thank you to the person wrote the prompt this is heavily inspired by, for giving me a new smut route to explore!

Betty can’t remember what it feels like for her cunt to not be stretched out around a cock, whether it’s a real one or a toy one, or whether it’s a cock at all. FP is particularly fond of spilling some of his beer onto her pussy, claiming that she isn’t wet enough (she’s _always_ wet) before shoving the neck of the bottle into her. Sometimes he likes to play with her first, rubbing the cold glass along her sensitive slit for minutes, and once an entire _hour_ , before he relieved her desire to be filled. Sometimes he shoves it into her without ceremony and fucks her with it absently as he looks for something to watch on TV.

When Betty was crowned as Serpent Queen – and when she learned the perverse nature of what that entailed – her cunt burned at any little stretch. None of the toys she’d kept in her nightstand were nearly as long or as thick as the things the Serpents stuffed her with, and almost _nothing_ came close to their cocks. She and Jughead had only had sex a handful of times before he was named King, and once, he’d climbed through her window while she was getting herself off and insisted she finish while he watched. If Betty had known the kind of culture he’d become exposed to by joining the Serpents, she would have been more alarmed by this moment. His encouragement had been sweet, telling her that this was a good step in their relationship, and so she told herself to ignore the gleam in his eyes as he watched her.

It was the same gleam she saw when she had been named Queen after Cheryl’s initiation. That day, they all celebrated with cheap beer and teenage antics around the campfire. Then that night, when she and Cheryl were both well and truly _drunk_ , they _celebrated_ in proper Serpent fashion: by striping the both of them bare right there in the open of the Serpent camp and passing them around to be fucked and fucked and _fucked_.

Between the buzz of alcohol and the constant high of coming, Betty wonders how she remembers anything at all, but she _does_. She remembers how her limbs had been twisted in any and every position they could manage while she was being fucked. She remembers how full she’d felt taking Sweet Pea’s cock in her cunt and Fang’s cock in her ass at the same time, and she remembers being on her back on the dirt as Toni grinded their pussies together and Jughead fucked his cock deep down her throat. And she remembers how, in celebration of his retirement from being King, the night had ended with FP sitting on the leather chair that served as the Serpent throne while Betty and Cheryl took turns riding his cock. Everyone around them had cheered and chanted, and some had gathered close to jerk themselves off, spraying cum all over their skin while FP sprayed cum all over their cunts.

It had been after that – when it was near dawn and the Serpents had long passed out or cleared from the campfire – that FP had told Betty the truth of being Serpent Queen. That she was meant to give herself up entirely to the Serpents – mind, heart, _body_. She was to tend to the needs of her people, as good queens do, by being available to be used by any Serpent anywhere in town. Her cunt is to be stuffed with toys to keep her wet and ready, her outfits consisting entirely of skirts for easy access, until she’s back at the Serpent camp, at least: then she’s without clothes altogether.

“How are you still so _tight?_ ” FP groans as he tightens his grip on her leg hitched over his shoulder, spreading her open wider so he can fuck her deeper. Betty whines, tugs uselessly against the cuffs holding her arms above her head, and then yelps when his thumb comes down over her clit. Her cunt spasms, fluttering around his cock as she comes for what must be her fourth time just this morning. “Your pussy has been fucked and gaped for the last three months and it still feels like fucking virgin heaven.”

FP doesn’t give her a chance to attempt to respond, though, as he bends her knee closer to her chest, tightening her body around his as he growls and fucks her into his orgasm. Betty can feel his warmth spilling inside of her and she nearly tears from the relief, her pussy clamping as she milks every last drop from him.

He pulls out of her with a grunt, drops her leg back down to the bed, and then his hands are on her pussy, his thumb circling her clit again as three fingers slide inside to fuck her shallowly. His cum starts to ooze out of her with as her pussy flutters under his strokes to her clit, and Betty _whimpers_ , mumbling, “No, please. _Please_ , keep it inside of me!”

“Not up to you, _your highness_ ,” FP taunts, squeezing more and more of his cum out of her, drawing his fingers back to smear it along the inside of her thighs. “You should be _thanking_ me. You’re wanted in the living room today, and if you get cum all over the carpet, you’ll be the one cleaning it up, anyway.”

Betty shivers, though whether it’s in anxiousness or arousal, she can’t quite tell.

She thinks that she’s graciously accepted her duties as Queen, but the one and only thing she _hates_ is being left in the living room. It usually means that she’s bound to a chair, helpless and spread wide, left to come over and over again on whatever toys they’ve chosen for her while the Serpents hang out and watch TV. They leave her there for _hours_ , ignoring her screams and cries, never giving her a chance to catch her breath, and she’s not sure what she dreads more: being forced to come on a vibrator while her pussy ached from the emptiness, or being fucked by a cock on a machine as her clit ached from the lack of stimulation, keeping her from coming at all.

FP chuckles, her every thought as clear as day in her eyes, no matter how glazed over from her orgasms they may be, and brings his hand up to shove his fingers into her mouth. She obediently licks the taste of them off of his skin, then whimpers as he reaches up to undo the cuffs around her wrists.

She can hear their voices in the living room, already loud and excited, yelling at what sounds like a football game on the TV, as she crawls on trembling limbs to follow FP out of his bedroom. Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs, even Archie – an honorary Serpent for the summer as they await his trial – are spread out across the couch, burgers and fries and milkshakes from Pop’s scattered across the coffee table. Toni sits on the smaller couch next to FP’s chair with Cheryl in her lap, her skirt hiked up and legs spread so that Toni can leisurely stroke her cunt.

Only Archie manages a glance at her, and even then, other than a flash of something that looks a little like _sympathy_ in his eyes, his expression is rather nonchalant. His time being hardened as the Lodge’s henchman, only to be framed by them and so easily thrown away despite the sacrifices he’d made for them and their daughter, had all but snuffed out all that was light and gentle about Betty’s best friend. He may never be wired the way the Serpents are, but he’s become close enough to it, and she knows this when his lingering stare at her state simply shifts back to the TV as he nudges Fangs beside him, saying something about the replay on the screen.

“So, have we made a football fan out of my boy yet?” FP asks with a laugh in his voices as he grasps Betty by her ponytail, making her inhale sharply as he guides her to sit on a chair that someone had dragged from the kitchen table to the couch.

“That will probably _never_ happen,” Jughead admits with a chuckle of his own as he points the fry in his hand at his father. “ _But_ , I’ve become less apprehensive.”

“You’re already on the Dark Side,” Toni points out, Cheryl giggling atop her lap as tugs at her cherry red Serpent jacket to emphasize her meaning. “Might as well go all the way.”

Jughead smirks and shakes his head, not once glancing at Betty, even as she whimpers as FP forces her legs wide apart, hooking them over the arms of the chair and tying them tightly in place with two of his belts. Then he stretches her calves up high, fastening her wrists to her ankles, her ass perched on the edge of the seat and her cunt spread wide open. Her lips part as she breathes out in discomfort from the position, and FP uses this opportunity to shove the ball gag into her mouth, strapping it in place.

Then she hears the hum of the vibrator, her eyes snapping open wide, but her noises of protest are almost entirely muffled.

Betty jerks as best as she can against her restraints – which is barely at all – as her touches the head of the toy to her pussy. She immediately feels like coming again, still so sensitive from being fucked by FP, and her eyes roll back as he slides the vibrator up and down her pussy, teasing her. Her walls clamp, already aching for the need to be filled, and then he drags it up to press directly over her clit and she comes hard, her vision nearly whiting out. She’s vaguely aware of FP strapping the toy to her thigh in this position with another belt, and her stomach nearly drops at the reality that she’ll have the vibrations pressed this tightly to her clit for god knows how long.

“Keep it down over there, will you?” Sweet Pea taunts, likely one of the only times Betty will be addressed at all as soon as FP leaves her like this. They only ever acknowledge her like this to call her a slut and a whore, to tease her for the wet sounds her cunt makes or for the drool dripping down her chin from the gag forcing her mouth open. And then, of course, they tease her for how obviously aroused she becomes from being so degraded. Even if she’d tried to stop her own reactions, after so many orgasms, she simply _can’t_. Her nipples harden and her clit throbs and her body trembles at their terrible words and her position gives her no way to hide it.

“Almost done,” FP tells Sweet Pea with a chuckle, producing two clothespins from his pocket, and Betty nearly comes again the moment he clamps the both of them over her nipples.

Then FP switches the vibrator up _higher_ , making Betty’s nipples throb under the clamps as another orgasm bursts through her. Her cry is trapped in her throat, muffled by the gag in her mouth, and she squeezes her eyes shut as she comes and comes and _comes_.

* * *

 

It’ll be _hours_ before someone touches her again. Hours of orgasms being squeezed out of her as she writhes and writhes, ignored by everyone in the living room, save for a few errant taunts that only make her come harder. All at once, she feels numb from the sheer force of coming so many times, yet all too sensitive to any and every sensation that washes over her during the throes of pleasure – until, just as she feels as though she’s about to pass out, Sweet Pea gets up from his spot on the couch and goes to stand in front of her chair, though Betty doesn’t notice at first, her eyes have rolled closed in pleasure and remained closed what must have been hours ago.

But then she feels a long, hard, thick cock sliding over the twitching, clamping entrance of her cunt, her heady eyelids flying open to find Sweet Pea hovering over her with a wide grin on his face as he rubs the tip of his cock over her.

Oh _no._ No.

Betty starts to shake her head, rasping out a whimper, but Sweet Pea ignores this as he slides into her with one hard, deep thrust, and she screams behind her gag as he starts to fuck her with the vibrator still happily buzzing away against her clit.

“If you don’t keep this cunt for yourself, Jughead, I’ll be happy to take her off of your hands,” Sweet Pea jokes, staring right into Betty’s glazed eyes as his thrusts turn rough and bruising, and all Betty can hear is her boyfriend laughing in response before she’s coming on Sweet Pea’s cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the [Riverdale Kinkmeme](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=736844#cmt736844):
> 
> "Jughead has some of the Serpents over and they are hanging out in the trailer: eating, watching tv, etc. Betty is there too except she's not having as good as a time. She's naked, gagged tightly with a ball gag, nipples clamped, and sitting on a chair next to the couch, her arms and legs tied to the chair. A vibrator is taped down to the chair and tightly up against her and set to the highest setting. Jughead and the Serpents ignore her moans and screams as she has orgasm after orgasm. Instead they continue to hang out as Betty suffers next to them.
> 
> Bonus points if the only time anyone does pay attention to Betty is to say crude comments that humiliate her even more."


End file.
